


La Verdad se Rebelara

by Levi_Potter_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Potter_Riddle/pseuds/Levi_Potter_Riddle
Summary: Un furioso Tom Riddle aparece en medio de la batalla final en Hogwarts, para revelar ciertas verdades no tan gratas que digamos...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 12





	La Verdad se Rebelara

𝙷𝚘𝚐𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚜   
𝟸 𝚍𝚎 𝙼𝚊𝚢𝚘 𝚍𝚎 𝟷99𝟽

**-Avada**...

- **Expe**...

-¡¡¡ **ALTOOO**!!!-

Los hechizos no terminaron de conjurarse cuando ambas varitas salieron disparadas a una sola dirección, ahora en la palma de el hombre bien vestido con una camisa blanca de botones, pantalones de vestir negros y unos pulcros zapatos del mismo color, pero lo que más sorprendió a todos era _quien_ era el hombre.

La imponente figura de Tom Marvolo Riddle se alzaba en toda su gloria con ambas varitas en su palma y con la suya en su otra mano apuntandoles a ambos, su rostro mostraba más que enojo al ver la escena frente a el, sus sospechas simplemente fueron confirmadas después de todo. Ambos bandos miraban al desconocido hombre para algunos no fue dificil saber quien era entre ellos ambos contrincantes que antes se preparaban para vatirse en duelo.

Harry miraba a ambos Riddle's enfrente suyo uno parecía con cara de serpiente mientras el otro era lo contrario con su apuesto rostro y perfecta figura, Harry no comprendía que estaba pasando, acaso se había equivocado y en vez de destruir los horrocruxes ¿había hecho un doble de Voldemort?, ¡¿mucho más cuerdo y poderoso que el original?!.  
Maldecía una y otra vez su jodida suerte, cuando la misma voz del doble volvió a resonar en todo el patio del antes glorioso Hogwarts.

-Así te quería agarrar, rata embustera, ¡¡t-tú!! !¡ladrón de identidades!!-grito con toda su ira el guapo joven de vibrantes ojos verdes

-Y tu quien se supone que eres, maldito loco-respondió Voldemort con la misma ira, en su mirada muy bien escondida podía verse el pánico crecer a cada segundo

-Pues yo soy ¡Tom Marvolo Riddle!-

-¡Mentiroso yo soy Tom Marvolo Riddle!, ¡con que derecho bienes a venir hasta aquí!, a interrumpir con tu miserable parecencia, esta batalla-

-Ahora yo si te mato cabrón-

Ambos comenzaron a gritarse e insultarse con todo su arsenal de insultos en todos los idiomas que se sabían ambos hombres, hasta que Riddle 2 se canso y grito a todo pulmón.

-¡¡ **Accio** Dumbledore!!-

Todos ahogaron la respiración al escuchar el nombre de su difunto director, Harry estaba a punto de reclamar por su falta de respeto hacia alguien ya muerto, cuando un histérico Dumbledore salio volando de las puertas del castillo, hasta detenerse enfrente de todo el campo.

-Dumbledore viejo mentiroso-le apunto con el dedo el Riddle 2, todo el mundo hasta los mortifagos miraban a un bien vivito Dumbledore enfrente de ellos quien miraba con pánico al segundo Riddle al igual que Voldemort quien nadie parecía notarlo.

-T-Tom m-mi muchacho ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje?-pregunto completamente nervioso el anciano al joven ex Slytherin hecho furia enfrente de el

-Tú..me dijiste que todos estaban muertos-sus manos se apretaron a su costado tratando de contener la ira que se estaba desbordando, cada vez que miraba al hombre enfrente de el

-Di-Director usted..usted esta vivo-no pudo evitar tartamudear al ver al hombre quien creyó hasta hace 11 meses muerto, desde que lo vio caer por la Torre de Astronomía

-Harry, mi muchacho déjame explicarte-intento acercarse al joven cohibido en su lugar de pie, pero fue interrumpido por la presencia del joven Mlafoy quien lo alejo lo más lejos posible del anciano mago, Dumbledore estaba a nada de replicar cuando fue interrumpido nuevamente por el Riddle 2 más enojado que antes.

-Este desgraciado hombre les mintió a todos-gruño molesto el de hebras negras, sus ojos parecían dos antorchas rugiendo de pura rabia, Dumbledore junto a todo el mundo que les rodeaba no pudieron evitar retroceder al ver los verdes ojos del autoproclamado Tom Riddle

-¿Q-Que estas tratando de decir?-la tímida voz de Neville, que estaba a unos pasos más atrás con la espada de Gryffindor empuñada firmemente en sus manos a su costado el decapitado cadáver de Nagini que poco a poco se estaba volviendo polvo, aunque nadie parecía darse cuenta de esto

-Quien ustedes creían que era un salvador, una persona bondadosa, sabia, no es más que un mentiroso de primera, los engaño a todos los manipulo a tal grado de borrar sus memorias y cambiarlas por otras-explico con tranquilidad Tom sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos, de los azules del viejo mago que lo miraba con terror, todo por lo que había trabajado se había ido por la borda

-¿P-Pero porque?-pregunto Harry entre los brazos de Draco no importándole en lo más mínimo que su relación había sido descubierta justo ahora, solo quería respuestas y sabia que este hombre se las daría

-Avaricia, poder, dinero, la gloria eterna-a pasos lentos Tom fue acercándose a la forma inmóvil de Dumbledore   
-En algún punto iba a regresar y decirte que todo este tiempo había fingido su muerte, en el momento menos oportuno te iba a apuñalar por la espalda y te dejaría pudrirte en Azkaban, mientras el se quedaba con toda la victoria-

Tom, tomo un puñado de las túnicas del atemorizado anciano que solo quería escapar en esos momentos, sin su varita con el no tenia forma de liberarse del firme agarre del menor. Todo el mundo comenzó a comentar sobre que debían hacer, ¿deberían creerle?

-¿Cómo podemos saber que lo que dices es real?-la mano de Hermione se alzo en el aire, la verde mirada se centro en ella, no pudiendo evitar el escalofrió que recorrió la delgada y demacrada figura de la joven al ver aquellas iris tan parecidas a las de su mejor amigo a unos metros de el, Tom miro a la joven castaña con atención, ese salvaje cabello le recordó vagamente a alguien, su ojos viajaron a la estoica figura de Bellatrix de pie ahí tan tranquila sin saber quien era la chica a unos metros de ella.

No solo había destruido a su familia si no también a la de su mejor amiga que creía hasta hace unos años muerta junto a su ahijada.

-Mi madre unos meses antes de darme a luz se fue del país junto a mi padre, que era Estadounidense, crecí y nací en Estados Unidos, mis padres querían alejarse de la inminente guerra que se acercaba, todo gracias al amante aquí de este hombre quien había iniciado todo por poder-Tom no pudo evitar zarandear al hombre atrapado en sus manos que intentaba inútilmente liberarse del firme agarre en sus túnicas

-Me quitaste a mi esposo, destruiste familias enteras por tu insaciable ganas de más poder y ahora pretendes quitarles a toda esta gente su libertad-  
-Pues déjame decirte, que no lo voy a permitir, ya no más-con un gruñido casi bestial alejo a Albus de él, levantando su varita sobre su cabeza comenzó a pronunciar un canto en un idioma desconocido a oídos de todos

- _Patrina magio, ni reakiru tion, kio estis ŝtelita de ni, restarigu tion, kio ne devus esti rompita, malfaru la sorĉon de ĉi tiuj senkulpaj homoj kaj permesu al mi prizorgi tiujn, kiuj vundis viajn infanojn._ -cuando terminó de cantar la última frase un destello de luz dorado se disparó de la varita del mismo, el destello llegó hasta los cielos para desaparecer después, Albus creía que ya tenía la victoria asegurada pero Tom solo agrandó más su sonrisa cuando la primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, empapando así a todo el mundo que no evitó cubrirse de alguna forma, disfrutando por ahora estos momentos de paz antes de que continuaran con la batalla.

-¿Remus, no me recuerdas?-miro al castaño con cicatrices en su rostro demacrado, Lupin parpadeo varias veces antes de que su mirada perdida se centrara en los ojos verdes preocupados del azabache

-¿T-Tom?...-el nombre salió de manera dolorosa de la garganta del de cabellos rubio cenizo, pero sin poderlo evitar se abalanzó a los brazos de quien creía estaba muerto desde hace 16 años

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Tom...no pude, no pude hacer nada-Remus no pudo evitar sollozar en el hombro mojado de su amigo, Tom simplemente acaricio su cabello, ya sabiendo a lo que se refería Remus su esposo...estaba muerto...

Harry no entendía que pasaba varios adultos tenían la mirada perdida, pero la que más le conmocionó fue la de la mujer que había matado a su padrino a sangre fría y lastimó a su mejor amiga, Bellatrix Lestrange lloraba a mares sus saladas lagrimas se camuflaban con las gotas de lluvia que corrían sobre sus rizos mojados, los grises ojos de la Black mayor miraban desolados a la adolescente mojada enfrente suyo, Hermione parecía lentamente cambiar de apariencia sus cabellos antes sin control de color café ahora eran unos hermosos rizos tan negros como el carbón, su piel se volvió más pálida y sus ojos antes de un hermoso color caramelo ahora eran del mismo color que los contrarios.

Ambas mujeres se miraron, la de vestimentas negras reflejaban sus ojos dolor, anhelo, ira, tantos sentimientos pasaban por las iris plateadas, que Hermione sintió un dolor en su corazón cuando miles de recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza.

Las personas que miraban aquella interacción ahogaron un grito cuando vieron como la mujer más peligrosa del mundo mágico salía corriendo a abrazar a la inmóvil adolescente que solo alcanzó a corresponder el abrazo, dado por su progenitora, ambas se arrodillaron en el suelo sin soltarse en ningún momento.

Esa escena se repitió en ambos bandos, algunos de los alumnos no comprendían lo que pasaba más específicamente los nacidos de muggle, pero los que si sabían que pronto correría sangre.

Tom Riddle alejo a su amigo de sus brazos y le susurró algo al oído, antes de darle una palmada en el hombro y acercarse a Voldemort y Dumbledore que miraban a todo el mundo con terror.

- _> Manifestaste ser que habita en las paredes de este castillo, protector de todo aquel que lo habite<-_los siseos salieron de los labios rojos, Harry miró con pánico al saber que es lo que quería hacer

-No vendrá-dijo Harry se separó de los cálidos brazos de su novio y fue acercándose tímidamente al hombre parado en medio de todos, Tom simplemente lo miró interrogante por sus palabras, la pregunta se reflejó en su mirada, Harey solo pudo tragar saliva con dificultad, ¿como decirle que había matado a su mascota de más de mil años?, y que la camara donde habitaba tiene un derrumbe evitando así el acceso a esta.  
-Puede que yo..lo haya matado en mi segundo año-miro nervioso a la tranquila figura a su lado

Tom solo le sonrió en un intento de tranquilizarlo, no se le veía molesto más bien complacido por su honestidad.

-Tal vez hayas matado al Basilisco, pero el estaba ahí en la camara secreta por una razón, Salazar Slytherin lo puso ahí por si algún día llegaban a atacar al colegio de manera grabe, la camara abriría una compuerta que daría directo con el Gran Comedor permitiendo que el alumnado ingresara en ella para refugiarse-informó al adolescente que le miraba con grandes ojos verdes tan parecidos a los suyos   
-Salazar sabia que probablemente el Basilisco moriría en algún momento así que ligo su alma al colegio-

-E-Estas diciendo que e-el...-tartamudeó el azabache mirando el suelo debajo de ellos que comenzó a temblar, el sello con el escudo de Hogwarts comenzó a abrirse como una compuerta, de ella comenzaron a escapar fuertes siseos que aterrorizaron a más de uno

-Oh si..podrás haberte librado de su cuerpo, pero su alma sigue arrastrándose por la camara esperando ordenes,...solo hay que llamarlo y la bestia sera liberada-sonrió de una manera tan escalofriante que hizo estremecer hasta el supuesto Voldemort  
- _< Atrápalos>_ -siseó cuando la espectral forma del basílico brotó de la compuerta, la gran y serpentina figura atrapó a ambos magos mayores encerrándolos entre sus escamas fantasmales 

-H-Harry ¡¿que no lo habías matado?!-gritó asustado su amigo Ron que se acercó a aferrarse a su brazo derecho, pero bueno joder que él estaba igual o más asustado que su amigo al saber que la bestia que había matado en su segundo año no se había ido después de todo

-¡Libéranos maldito!-gritó histérico Voldemort sin saber que hacer, el cerebro de Harry trabajaba más rápido que antes y pensó

_Pero...si tú hablas pársel, ¿porqué no se lo ordenas?_

Sus ojos mostraron gran sorpresa ante aquel pensamiento, era verdad si este hombre que se hacía llamar el Señor Oscuro último heredero de Salazar Slytherin quien hablaba pársel y que él también podía hacerlo porque no le ordenaba a la fantasmal bestia que lo soltara, nada de esto tenía sentido para Harry pero sabía que este hombre le daría las respuestas a todo los misterios que rodeaban su vida.

-¡Esto no demuestra nada!, ¡Tu no eres Tom Riddle!-gritó molesto nuevamente Voldemort, mientras se retorcía patéticamente

-Enserio creerías que vendría hasta aquí sin pruebas de que en verdad soy Tom Riddle-  
-Si tu eres aquel que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort, heredero del mismo Salazar Slytherin ¿porqué no lo comprobamos?, dile <a la linda Isis que te libere>-siseo eso último mirando directamente los rojos ojos del auto proclamado Lord Voldemort

Todo el mundo incluso los mortífagos esperaban que comenzaran a salir los escalofriantes siseos de su maestro pero nada, Tom Riddle sonrió arrogante al verlo y con un movimiento de varita la figura serpentina de Voldemort comenzó a cambiar de su cabeza nació el cabello rubio platinado y su piel perdió ese tono fantasmal para convertirse en una más natural y un poco más arrugada, y lo que más sorprendió al mundo eran sus ojos antes vivos como el fuego ahora era uno azul y otro negro.

El mundo se quedó callado al reconocer al hombre en que se había transformado "Voldemort" ahora Gellert Grindelwald al lado de su autoproclamado enemigo de toda la vida Albus Dumbledore.

-Gellert Grindelwald-tarareó el nombre mientras jugaba con su varita en sus manos en verdad iba a disfrutar esto   
-En verdad voy a disfrutar verte caer ante el ministerio-   
-<Isis linda por favor llévatelos directo a l ministerio, los aurores americanos e ingleses ya están esperándote>-le siseo tranquilamente al basilisco hembra quien asistió mientras, un traslador le era colocado a la bestia y ya desapareció en ese instante junto a ambos presos

Harry vio como su antiguo director y el Lord Oscuro más poderoso desapareció junto al basilisco, los ojos de Tom Riddle miraron el suelo por un momento antes de sacar algo de su bolsillo y decir.

-Todo despejado pueden ya venir-

Cuando termino de decir eso ultimo múltiples chasquido comenzaron a escucharse, reconociendo que eran sanadores del hospital de San Mungo.

-Desde aquí nos encargaremos señor Black-el escuchar ese apellido hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, había ganado la guerra gracias a este hombre que había rebelado tantas cosas que ya ni sabía quién era realmente

De entre la multitud de medimagos salió un joven, que hizo que su sangre se helara y su corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza.

-¿Si-Sirius..?-susurró torpemente mientras se acercaba a pasos vacilantes hacia ambas figuras que se abrazaron

-¡Papá, que bueno que estás bien!-el joven que era la viva imagen de su padrino abrazaba la figura de Tom Riddle no... Tom Black

-Te dije que iba a estar bien, ahora ven quiero presentarte a alguien-   
-Harry-su nombre salió de los labios contrarios mientras extendía su mano hacia el, dudo unos momentos mientras miraba a sus espaldas a su pareja que le asentía al igual que a sus amigos, se acercó a ambos hombres que le apartaron un momento del montón de gente que era atendida por los medimagos

-¡Hola!-saludó alegremente el joven de ojos grises y hebras negras al de ojos verdes que le miraban tímidamente intentando no llorar por el dolor que sentía al ver a este joven quien por alguna razón sabía quien era

-Harry te presento a Orión Cygnus Black Riddle, Orión el es tu primo Harrison Potter y yo soy tu padrino Tom Marvolo Black nee Riddle mi esposo era tu padrino Sirius-

Oficialmente podía decir que estaba en completo shock y que probablemente el mundo lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, este hombre que había derrotado al mago más poderoso del mundo y había desenmascarado a las dos personas más influyentes, le estaba diciendo que era su padrino además de que su hijo era su primo el hijo de su fallecido padrino quien era la viva imagen de él.

Podía sentir sus ojos picar, quería gritar y reclamarles por que lo estuvieron cuando su padrino los necesitó porque no estuvieron cuando él los necesitó, porque llegar en este momento cuando ya todo se decidiría donde esperaba morir como siempre debió ser, las lágrimas corrían como cascadas por sus mejillas llenas de cenizas, sus puños se apretaron a su lado, necesitaba desahogarse todo el dolor que había estado guardado desde la muerte de Sirius fluyó como el río los sentimientos que sentía no le dejaban pensar ni mucho menos reaccionar, cuando sintió unos cálidos brazos envolverle y una mano pasar de arriba hacia abajo por su espalda.

-Lo siento, si no hubiera sido por Dumbledore tú no habrías tenido que pasar todo esto pudiendo haber crecido a mi lado en Canadá criando te como debiste ser criado dándote el amor que merecías, pero el dolor también a mi me cegó y no me detuve a confirmar si lo que me dijo esa vieja cabra era cierto-  
-Perdóname Harrison por mi estás aquí, sufriendo algo por lo que ningún niño debía haber pasado, cargando sobre sus hombros el trabajo que debían hacer los adultos-   
-Pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible por que eso cambie, te daré la vida que nunca pudiste tener, una familia-

Sus sollozos se convirtieron en gritos de dolor, por fin tendría lo que siempre quiso una familia la única familia de sangre que le quedaba estaba aquí abrazándole y no pudo evitar estar feliz por que por fin tendría su final feliz.  
Cuando sus sollozos se calmaron, los tres se dirigieron a una gran roca donde lo sentaron y limpiaron con un pañuelo sus lágrimas y mocos, se sintió como un niño de cinco años otra vez y no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento tal vez la vida no era tan mala después de todo.

-Te sientes mejor-preguntó en azabache de ojos verdes al memento mientras limpiaba de su cara la suciedad, su ahijado era tan parecido a sus padres

-Si gracias...Tom-le costaría mucho decirle padrino por que su primer y único padrino siempre ser Sirius, pero sabía que con el tiempo lograría decirle así a este hombre que llegó a salvarlo

-No hay porque, te pareces mucho a James y esos ojos-

-Lo se son como los de mi madre-susurro ya sabiendo muy bien esa frase, pero fue interrumpido por una mano en su barbilla que lo obligo a enfrentar los mismo ojos verdes que le recordaron a los suyos

-No..esos ojos son solo de los Gaunt, tu bisabuela María Gaunt tenia los mismo ojos y como puedes ver tu también los heredaste al igual que yo-delinio sus mejillas con la yemas de sus dedos sintiendo la calidez de estos rodearle  
-No se de donde sacaste que tus ojos eran igual a los de Liliana, cuando ella misma los tenia de un color más opaco-eso le sorprendió miro al de ojos verdes con ojos grandes que le regresaron la mirada pero llena de amor   
-Supongo que también te hizo creer eso la vieja focha, ¿qué más te hizo creer?...bueno eso ya no importa porque ahora se tendrá que enfrentar al beso y tu pequeño cervatillo estarás muy lejos cuando eso pase-revolvió los negros cabellos de su sobrino cuando vio la resplandeciente sonrisa que surco por los labios rosas del menor, definitivamente iba a proteger a su sobrino sabia que pronto despertaría su herencia mágica y se volvería alguien muy hermoso bueno más de lo que era y volvería loco al heredero Malfoy, JA! ya quería ver la cara que pondría Lucius por eso.

-Entonces si me van a llevar con ustedes...¿que pasara con Remus, mis amigos y con....Draco?-pregunto cohibido no quería hacer enojar al mayor y que al final se arrepintiera de llevarlo con el

-jajaja, no te preocupes Harry, Remus tus amigos e incluso el renacuajo de Malfoy pueden venir a visitarte, aun que bueno dejemos que primero ellos procesen lo que esta pasando con sus familias-dijo apuntando a donde estaban los medimagos atendiendo a todo el mundo en una esquiena alejada estaban Lucius Malfoy y Remus hablando con Draco quien se veia más que confundido del otro lado estaban Hermione, Bellatrix y los gemelos Lestrangue tratando de calmar a la Black enfurecida que gritaba impropios contra Dumbledore mientras tendía abrazada de la cintura a Hermione que se veía muy diferente a su apariencia de antes pero debía decir que se veía mejor así.

-De acuerdo, entonces ¿cual es el plan?-

-Primero iremos a comer-respondió el mayor mientras tomaba a ambos niños por los hombros para poder desaparecer

-Oh!,Oh!, yo conozco un buen restaurante en México que vende los mejores tacos-levanto la mano como un niño Orión a su padre, quien solo atino a sonreirle a su interactivo hijo de quince años

-¿Te gustan los tacos Harry?-

-No tengo idea de que sea eso pero suena delicioso-sonrió brillante por fin tendría la familia que siempre quiso

-Mierda, enserio tengo que llevarte a conocer muchos lugares, pero eso no importa ahora, vayamos por unos buenos tacos y una helada coca -

-¡Sí!-victorearon ambos jóvenes abrazándose al azabache para después desaparecer

* * *

_Bueno quien habría pensado que así terminaría la batalla final entre ambos bandos, para al final comer unos ricos tacos de la victoria..._

* * *

**_"Si la vida te da limones, pónselo a los tacos"_ **  
  


-Levi_Potter_Riddle


End file.
